Halloween Night: Broken Promises
by shunshines
Summary: For Eyeshield 21 Award October: Keep Our Promise./Halloween yang 'berbeda' dan janji yang diingkari./KakeixMaki slight YamaxMamo./Warning inside!/Mind to RnR or CnC?


Hay minnaaa~~~ 8D

Daku kembali, per bulan lho! Per bulan! Daku kembali setiap bulan! Setiap bulan lho! Setiap—*dibacok readers* :3:

BTS! #salahwoy. Yosh, karena cukup sekian bacotan awal, monggo dibaca XD. Awas gak ripiew, daku tendang lho! XDD

Readers: that isn't an order! GET OUT!

Huhuhu … y,yes, your highness …. T_T

**.::..::.**

**For Eyeshield 21 Indonesian Award**

**Month August: Keep Our Promise**

**.::..::.**

"**Halloween Night; Broken Promises"**

**Disclaimer: R. Inagaki and Y. Murata**

**Story by: Ayutenshi Yunna P**

**Written by: Ayutenshi Yunna P**

**Main Chara: **

**Maki Shibuya, Shun Kakei — slight Mamori Anezaki, Takeru Yamato**

**Nah lho, kenapa? X3 *digorok readers***

**Warning:**

**Seperti biasa, tetap menjaga ke-IC-an setiap chara tapi … tetap OoC T_T. AU. Typo(jaga-jaga). Setting tidak mendukung =3=. Alur loncat-loncat. Bahasa simpel semi rumit(?) –A-. Deskripsi kebanyakan. And find out yourself … and then, please tell me!**

**Second Warning:**

**Lemon implicit. Hard violence. Chara death.**

**BEWARE! MUAHAHAHA! XDD**

**Readers: DIEEEM!**

**Y,yes, my lord …. TAT**

**2****nd**** POV for Maki Shibuya, 3****rd**** POV for other :D (called name except Shun Kakei)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.::..::.**

**All chara: Ada pengharapan?**

**Semoga diterima dan sesuai kriteria :D**

**All chara: so now, get out!**

**Yes, my lord! Yes, your highness! T_T**

**.::..::.**

"Malam ini indah, ya?"

Kau tersenyum memandang pemandangan sekeliling apartmenmu, melewati jendela besar yang terletak di lorong tempat kau berpijak—bersama dia. Cahaya lampu dari banyak lampion oranye menerangi malam, bergantung mulai dari sisi jalan sekitar sampai seterusnya. Meskipun hanya percobaan …. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya, memang." dia tersenyum kecil. Dia juga ikut memandang objek yang kaupandang sekarang. "Halloween kali ini ramai."

"Belum hari H-nya, Shun," ucapmu sambil bersandar pada bahunya. "Bagaimana kalau besok, ya?"

"Kuyakin ramai. Malam ini saja sudah seperti ini," jawabnya sambil menepuk kepalamu kecil. "Jack O' Lantern itu pasti akan 'muncul' lebih banyak lagi, haha …."

"Dan anak-anak pun sibuk dengan '_Treat or Trick_'-nya," sambungmu sedikit tertawa.

"Ya, benar." dia menatap iris _emerald_-mu. Matanya melirik ke kiri bawah—cepat, lalu sebuah jeda—kembali menatapmu. "Jangan lupakan _janji_ kita, kita akan 'bersenang-senang' besok. Datang ke apartmenku, Shibuya."

"Tentu, aku janji." senyummu mengembang. Binar matamu menyiratkan ketidaksabaran dan suatu hasrat. "Semoga saja menyenangkan."

"… Ya," dia menjawab pelan, lalu tiba-tiba mengangkat dagumu. "_Oyasumi_, sampai besok malam. Pukul delapan, oke?"

Bisikan erotis darinya mengantarkanmu dalam kesenangan dan kehangatan. Juga suatu hasrat, nafsu. Lalu, kau merasa bibirmu terkunci dengan bibirnya, basah dan hangat. Jeda, lalu lepas kembali. "Oke, _oyasuminasai nee_."

Setelah itu, kau berjalan sendiri dalam keremangan lorong apartmenmu, sedangkan dia meninggalkanmu menuju apartmennya sendiri. Kau pun berhenti pada suatu pintu _ebony_ coklat tua—kamarmu sendiri. Sebelum kau membuka kunci dan mendorong kayu tebal itu, kau bermonolog pelan, "Halloween terindah di hidupku, semoga."

Ya, semoga. Aku tidak tahu nantinya seperti apa.

**.::..::.**

Kau terbangun dari tidur lelapmu di pagi hari. Awal hari Halloween, 31 Oktober tahun ini. Kau meregangkan otot tangan dan tubuh molekmu, menggeliat malas dalam posisimu.

Kaukibaskan tirai jendelamu. Pagi yang tidak begitu cerah menyapamu. Sungguh, dunia kelihatannya mendukung Halloweenkali ini. Apalagi dengan informasi bahwa pemilik apartmenmu akan mematikan semua lampu dalm gedung pada malam hari—_except the lift_, diganti oleh keremangan lilin.

"Aah~ Halloween yang menyenangkan," gumammu seraya bangkit dari posisi dudukmu. Entah sejak kapan kau menyukai hari—yang katanya—batas ambang semua yang hidup dan mati ini. Kembali lagi, kau berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan … kurasa tidak perlu kusebutkan lagi.

.

Seperti halnya mandi seorang gadis—15 menit, kau pun keluar dengan aroma lavender yang berasal dari tubuhmu. Kau—yang sudah berpakaian seadanya—menyisir rambut coklat terang panjangmu sembari berdendang kecil. Melihat refleksi wajah dan setengah tubuhmu dalam cermin.

Setelah itu, kau meraih tas kecilmu, memasukkan _handphone_ dan dompetmu ke dalamnya. Kau berbenah sebentar, kemudian keluar dari kamarmu. Tetek-bengek menjaga barang dan kepunyaan pribadi tersebut pun akhirnya selesai, lalu kau pun berjalan menuju _lift_ untuk turun ke lantai dasar.

'_Sarapan di luar, ah ….'_

Selangkah ketika kau sudah berada di luar, angin musim gugur menerpa wajah dan rambutmu. Kauhela napasmu, menikmati dingin yang mulai masuk ke paru-parumu. Jeda, lalu kau melanjutkan perjalananmu menuju suatu _café_, bukan? Sesampainya di sana, tanpa basa-basi kau pun memesan sarapan dan lengkap dengan minumnya—sepiring _sandwich_ daging sapi dan sayuran segar dan susu murni hangat.

Sambil menunggu pesananmu datang—berhubung dengan posisi tempat dudukmu yang tepat sebelah jendela ke luar, kau melamun. Kau tersenyum, mengingat kembali putaran video yang terjadi saat tadi malam. Manis dalam benakmu, hangat dalam sukmamu, tegang dalam jantungmu.

Dia yang mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, menikmati satu hari menjelang Halloween. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk berjualan labu dan yang melubangi sepasang mata tajam dan satu seringaian—Jack O' Lantern, si ikon Halloween seluruh dunia. Rasanya mengasyikan … karena pada malam Halloween ini, kau dengannya tidak akan keluar untuk bersenang-senang, tapi tetap 'bersenang-senang' dalam hasrat kalian berdua.

Dia yang menjanji, kau yang tepati. Dia yang mengundang, kau yang datang. Dia yang mencipta, kau yang menikmat.

Kauharap ini bukan suatu utopia. Utopia yang membingkai mimpimu untuk bersamanya. Siapalah tahu, sesuatu yang akan _datang_?

"Nona, pesanan anda sudah siap."

Suara pelayan yang mengantar pesananmu memecah lamunanmu. Kau pun cepat menoleh, mempersilakan, dan berterima kasih. Pelayan itu pun pergi, kembali mengantar suatu lamunan lagi kepadamu. Kau memakan sarapanmu, dengan suatu yang terangkai dalam benakmu.

Janji kalian akan 'bersenang-senang', bukan? Apa yang akan kau_rasakan_ nanti? Apa yang akan dia _rasakan_ nanti? Sebuah kenyataan _semu_kah?

**.::..::.**

"Haaah …," kau menghela napas sembari menjatuhkan dirimu di sofa kamar apartmenmu. Tadi, sarapanmu sudah kausantap, kaubayar—tentunya, dan sekarang, kau pun kembali ke kamarmu. Meringkuk dalam sofa.

Kau melirik _handphone_-mu, memastikan apakah ada suatu pesan atau telepon masuk. Ada, sebuah pesan. Pesan itu, dari dia.

_From: Shun Kakei_

_To: Maki Shibuya_

_Hey, kau datang ke apartmenku pukul sepuluh malam saja. Ada yang harus ku_urus_ dulu. Aku pun punya rencana baru._

Kau mendadak bingung. Urusan, rencana. Apakah itu?

_From: Maki Shibuya_

_To: Shun Kakei_

_Ya sudahlah … Tapi, kau tetap memegang janji kita, 'kan?_

Selang beberapa detik, ada balasan. Kau pun 'tak menduga bisa secepat itu.

_From: Shun Kakei_

_To: Maki Shibuya_

_Tentunya. Pokoknya, datang saja._

Kau menghela napas. Waktu untuk menunggu diundur menjadi lebih lama. Ada _apa_kah dia?

'Tak mau ambil pusing, kau mempunyai ide sendiri. Kau merencanakan sesuatu. Kau akan datang kurang dari pukul sepuluh, pukul sembilan saja.

'_Semoga dia suka kejutanku.'_

Kau pun tersenyum lebar. Hatimu menggebu-gebu sekarang. Kau merasa ingin mempercepat waktu. _World is mine_, hanya itu yang ada di otakmu. Halloween ini harus sempurna dan menyenangkan, hanya itu yang menyugestimu.

Seharusnya, satu yang kaupikirkan lagi. Dari sisi yang lain. _Urusan_ dia adalah urusan apa? Ulur waktu atas dasar apa? Seharusnya itu. Sayangnya, kau sudah tenggelam dalam sugestimu sendiri.

**.::..::.**

_20.30. p.m._

Kau melirik jam digital yang terpampang di meja sebelah kasurmu. Waktu itu, setengah sembilan. Setengah jamnya lagi, waktu yang menjadi target rencanamu. Kejutan untuk dia.

Remang-remang dalam pijaran lilin dan lampion oranye di luar. Kau yang tengah duduk di kasurmu menatap sekeliling kamarmu. Lalu, sebuah senyum terpampang di paras manismu.

Kau sudah siap dengan rencanamu. Kau sudah siap dengan _dress_ hitam selutut dan _blazer_ warna _cream_ yang membalut tangan jenjangmu. Setengah kaki jenjang dan telapak kaki mungilmu sudah terbalut _boots_ hitam setulang kering. _Perfect princess_.

Kau bangkit dari dudukmu, menenteng tas kecilmu yang lain—bukan yang tadi pagi. Kembali kau keluar dari kamarmu, kunci, dan _lift_. Hanya satu-satunya cara untuk ke apartmennya.

Dari apartmenmu ke apartmennya perlu waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh lima menit. Kau pun mencegat taksi menuju apartmennya. Tanpa basa-basi, hanya mengucapkan, 'tolong antar saya ke apartmen sekian di jalan sekian'.

Dalam perjalanan, kau bergetar. Grogi menghampirimu, membuatmu berkeringat dingin. Tanganmu terkepal, hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa tidak nyamanmu.

"Shun, apa yang kau rencanakan di sana?"

Bisikan pelan bagai anginmu tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun—_except yourself_, bahkan oleh pak supir sekaligus. Supir itu tetap menyetir dalam remangnya malam di bawah 'cahaya' Jack O' Lantern.

'_Syukurlah, pak supir tidak mendengar._' batinmu.

Dalam ketidaknyamanan perasaanmu, kau tidak menyadari taksi yang mengantarmu sudah berada di komplek apartmennya, dan kau baru saja menyadari ketika pak supir berhenti mengemudi. Kau pun berterima kasih dan membayar ongkos yang sudah disesuaikan.

_Emerald_-mu menatap bangunan apartmennya yang lebih besar dari gedung apartmenmu. Sama keadaannya, remang-remang. Semua apartmen dan hotel di distrik itu mungkin serentak mematikan lampu mereka.

Angin malam berhembus, menggerakkan rambut coklat terangmu, _blazer_ dan _dress _ yang membalut tubuhmu. Kau meregangkan otot tubuhmu yang tiba-tiba kaku. Entah sejak di taksi itu, mungkin?

'_Keringat dinginku mengucur. Tubuhku kaku. Perutku melilit. Perasaanku tidak enak. Apa yang terjadi?'_

Kau bertanya-tanya dalam hati, memusingkan benakmu sendiri. Sadar atas pertanyaanmu yang retoris, kau pun berhenti memusingkan hal itu. Kau terus menyugesti dirimu; hanya perasaan gugup. Semua orang yang merasa gugup pasti selalu begini.

Kau pun melangkahkan kakimu menuju apartmennya. Di lobi, se-180º kau mencari orang lain, tidak ada. Kosong. Mungkin semua orang tengah mengadakan pesta sendiri-sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, matamu menangkap sosok seorang pemuda. Bukan, pemuda itu bukan dia. Pemuda itu berambut coklat tua 'liar', tingginya kurang lebih lima senti lebih pendek dari dia, dan irisnya berwarna sama dengan rambutnya sendiri. Menawan.

Tunggu, rasanya kau mengenalnya, 'kan?

"Yamato … -_san_?"

"Eh? Shibuya-_san_?"

Kau berjalan mendekati Yamato. Yamato tersenyum … kecut? "Sedang apa kau di sini, Yamato-_san_?"

Yamato akan menjawab, tapi gurat wajahnya menunjukkan dirinya enggan memberi jawaban. Yamato hanya membuang napas, dan—tanpa kau sadari—mengepalkan tangannya yang terlipat di dada bidangnya. Kalau tidak remang-remang, kau bisa melihat jelas iris coklat tuanya berkilau karena pantulan air. Matanya pun seperti memancarkan amarah. "Tak usah pedulikan aku. Lanjutkan saja tujuanmu."

Kau pun mundur, bergumam tidak jelas, lalu kembali berjalan menuju tujuanmu—dia. Sesekali, kau melirik ke arah Yamato, memastikan kalau pemuda itu hantu atau tidak. Yang benar saja, mungkin saat kau mendekat ke arahnya, kau merasakan perasaan tidak enak lagi—

"Hanya perasaanku …! Bukan apa-apa, Maki. Bukan apa-apa."

—tapi sesekali, bisakah kau percaya dengan nuranimu sendiri? Hati nurani seorang perempuan itu kuat—percayalah. Tapi, kau malah membuang kata hatimu sendiri. Menggantinya dengan sugesti baru.

_Ups, i'm not blame you_.

**.::..::.**

TING

_Lift_ yang kaugunakan berhenti di lantai tempat kamar dia berada. Kau melangkahkan kakimu, menelusuri lorong remang diterangi lilin yang berpijar.

Pintu itu tertutup—masih. Di balik kayu hitam itu kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Perasaanmu tidak enak.

"Hhh … Ah … Cu,cukup—"

DEG!

Perasaanmu benar. Desahan seorang gadis yang terdengar dari kamarnya membuatmu tertegun. Kau diam. Ketidaknyamanan hati menjalar. Kau takut. Kegelisahan sukma merayap.

"—sudah kubilang, puaskan saja semuanya. 'Serangan' dariku, segalanya, Mamori."

"Tapi Shun—mmh!"

DEG! DEG!

Kau terguncang. Tenangmu hilang. Kau syok. Bingkai mimpimu sirna.

TUK TUK

"Shun … Buka pintunya …."

Kau bergumam lirih, memanggil namanya. Kauketukkan tanganmu kecil, pada pintu hitam tersebut. Tanpa kau sadari sendiri, mata dengan iris _emerald_-mu menciptakan air mata.

("Mm! S,sakit!"

"Sshh … Maaf, sedikit lagi.")

.

.

.

Panggilan 'angin'mu 'tak didengari. 'Tak disadari. 'Tak dipatuhi. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, menahan luka hati yang menoreh secara tidak langsung. Air matamu semakin mengalir.

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Kau berlari menuju lantai bawah. Kau tidak perlu _lift_, kau bisa menuruni tangga sendiri. Kau berlari, berusaha meninggalkan suatu fatamorgana tersebut. Fatamorgana bahwa seseorang yang sudah berjanji padamu, 'bersenang-senang' di kasurnya bersama dengan gadis lain. Hingga kau yakin, kau hanya mengkhayalkan yang tidak-tidak. Atau kau 'diganggu' oleh para hantu malam Halloween?

BRUAK!

"Shibuya-_san_? Kenapa?"

Kau menabrak seseorang, hingga nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Kautatap parasnya, orang itu Yamato. Lagi.

Bukan kau menjawab, kau hanya diam. Kau ingin, kau 'tak bisa. Air matamu tetap mengalir, layaknya air yang membawa … ketidakberuntungan?

"Kau sudah 'dengar' sendiri? Kau 'dengar' semuanya?"

Pertanyaan dari Yamato kau anggap seperti angin kecil. Kau mengeratkan kepala tanganmu, menggigit lebih keras bibir bawahmu. Bahumu berguncang. Kaututup matamu, sehingga kau bisa menjawab, "Ya …."

.

.

.

"Benar …."

Kau biarkan Yamato menarik lenganmu, lalu mendorongmu ke tembok yang 'tak jauh dari jangkauan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, kau hanya diam. Kau pun 'tak bertatapan mata dengan Yamato.

"Aku berjanji akan menjemput Anezaki, sesuai janji. Tepat pukul sembilan malam. Saat aku sampai, seperti yang kaulihat sekarang, sepi. Hingga saat aku menuju kamarnya, aku mendengar suaranya. Desahannya, bersama pemuda lain. Hingga sampai sekarang …."

"Ya," kau menuturkan kata-katamu dengan dingin. "Aku … seperti yang kaulihat sendiri. Sehingga aku pun bernasib sama denganmu."

Kau, dia. Yamato, gadis itu—Mamori Anezaki. Kau, dia; sepasang kekasih. Yamato, Mamori; sepasang kekasih. Kau dan Mamori saling kenal saat kau dengannya bertemu saat SMP. Dia dan Yamato saling kenal sebagai teman. Kau, dia, Yamato, Mamori, semuanya berhubungan.

Sepantasnyakah kau dikhianati olehnya? Sepantasnyakah kau dipermainkan olehnya? Se-'kasar' inikah?

Kau mengusap air matamu. Kering, total. Tergantikan dengan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah membakar hatimu, yang sudah membekukan air matamu.

Kau tidak punya rupa untuk berduka. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk membenci. Kau tidak perlu semuanya. Ini hakmu, bukan?

("Dendamku lebih _kasar_ dari perbuatanmu, Shun-_kun_ ….")

Kau menoleh ke arah Yamato. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum. Ralat, menyeringai kecil. Kau sudah 'tak perlu berpikir lagi, semuanya akan sama.

("Kupikir akan kuberi kejutan saja, Anezaki-_chan_ ….")

**.::..::.**

_22.00 p.m._

Kau melirik kepada jam tangan kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirimu. Kau menelan ludah, menanti waktu yang sudah di-'tetap'-kan. Dia akan mengundangmu dan … tidak. Dia akan mengundangmu, tapi kau akan _mengundang_nya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, haha … kejutan dari seorang Anezaki, ya?"

Kau menoleh ke arah Yamato. Pemuda itu tampak melihat layar _handphone_-nya. Yamato terkikik kecil, datar. Tidak 'berasa'. "Kenapa?"

"Dikirim tiga jam yang lalu, isinya, ulur waktu untuk menjemput pukul sepuluh. Haha … _bagus_nya."

"Ya." Kau teringat pada pesan yang diterima darinya tadi sesaat setelah kau baru pulang ke apartmenmu. Pukul sepuluh malam juga, dasar serakah.

Kau merasa sudah waktunya. Sudah waktunya untuk bertemu dengan dia. Bertemu dan melampiaskan semuanya.

Saat kau akan menaiki _lift_—kali ini, kau berpapasan dengan gadis itu. Mamori Anezaki. Kau melirik sekilas, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tanpa saling pandang, saling sapa, saling bercengkrama.

TING

Seperti sebelum kau berlari, kau sudah 'diantar' oleh _lift_ menuju lantai kamar miliknya. Kamar yang _kotor_. Tidak suci.

"Kau sudah datang, ya?"

Kau terkejut dengan suaranya yang menegurmu. Dia tengah bersandar di dinding, dengan penampilan yang membuatmu ingin melepas emosimu. Bajunya yang berantakan dan rambut indigo yang sedikit acak-acakan. Lalu dengan tatapan _stoic_ khasnya.

"Ya, memang—"

PRANG!

—kau tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katamu karena satu hal. Satu hal yang membuatmu sangat terkejut. Tidak sesuai rencana. Sangat-sangat di luar rencana. _Out of planning_.

"Kaupikir aku bodoh, tidak tahu kalau kau sendiri sudah ada sejak satu jam yang lalu, eh?"

Kau melihat dia menonjok cermin sedang yang berada di sampingnya, memukulnya sampai retak dan pecah. Tangannya pun berdarah. "Lalu kenapa? Apa aku salah?"

"YA!" dia berjalan menuju ke arahmu dan memegang bahumu. Ralat, mencengkrammu. "Apa yang kaupikirkan tentang 'janji'?"

"Aku juga tidak bodoh, Shun." kau balas mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Sanggupkah ototmu mengalahkan ototnya? Oke, kembali. Kau pun menatap iris _diamond_-nya di bawah keremangan lorong. "Dan apa yang kaupikirkan juga tentang janji akan 'bersenang-senang' denganku? Kau malah dengan gadis lain—mpph!"

Kau bungkam karena tangannya menutup mulutmu paksa. Kau meronta-ronta, sedangkan dia tetap mempertahankan posisinya sambil menyeretmu menuju kamarnya.

BRUKH!

"Kyaaa …! Aah …."

Kau memekik kecil, setelah dia membantingmu ke tempat tidur yang sudah tidak tertata lagi.(BLAM!) Seiring dengan dibantingnya pintu, dia berjalan dan akhirnya menindih tubuhmu. "Ada apa, Maki Shibuya?"

"Nggh! Lepaskan!" kau meronta-ronta, mulai menendangi kaki kekarnya. Kau tidak tahu jalan keluarnya, kau tidak merencanakan rencana B. Satu kesalahan, kau hanya memikirkan rencana A.

"Semudah itu, ya?" dia mengelus rambut cokelat terangmu, membelainya dengan perasaan sangat mengundang. Bagimu, perasaan yang mengundangmu untuk membuangnya ke neraka. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa, hingga bibirmu kembali dikunci seperti halnya malam kemarin.

Dengan seluruh tenaga, kau berusaha lepas dari tindihan badannya. Bagaimana pun, seorang gadis molek sepertimu takkan bisa melawan seorang pemuda kekar sepertinya. Lalu sekarang, kau berusaha untuk melawannya lewat tubuh molekmu.

Setelah kaurasa cengkramannya 'tak begitu keras lagi—entah itu karena sesuatu lain, kau berusaha lolos melalui samping. Hingga dengan satu hentakkan kakimu, tepat di tulang keringnya, kau berhasil lolos dari dia. "Dasar Tuan Pengkhianat."

"Hahaha …," dia tertawa datar. Lirikan matanya yang menusuk tidak membuatmu takut. "Kaupikir kau siapa, Nona Munafik?"

"Lebih baik orang sepertimu …," kau bergumam pelan sambil menyentuh _sesuatu_ di mejanya. Kau tetap mengalihkan perhatiannya, sementara kau berhasil meraih benda itu. Yang terletak di mejanya.

Sebuah pisau yang berkilat karena pantulan cahaya lampion oranye di luar.

CRASH!

"Lebih baik orang sepertimu MATI SAJA!" kau berhasil menusukkan pisau tersebut ke dada kirinya, menjatuhkannya dengan darah yang bercecer. Kau menusuknya dengan pelan dan dalam, semakin mengoyak organ tubuh bagian dada kirinya—jantung.

"Gila … Arrgh! Kau gila! Kau yang salah—AAHH!"

BUK BUK!

Kau meraih sesuatu yang ada di dekatmu. Kau tidak tahu persis itu apa, tapi kau merasa itu cukup keras. Sebuah tongkat golf.

Kau memukul-mukulkan tongkat itu pada tubuhnya, mencari bagian vital darinya. Tengkuk? Bisa. Punggung? Bisa. Kalau mungkin, kepala saja langsung.

"AAHH! Kau GILA! PEREMPUAN MURAHAN! AAHH!"

"Kau yang gila!(BUK!) Kau sudah jelas-jelas melanggar JANJI!(BUK!) Kau yang berbohong, PENGKHIANAT!(BUK! BUK!)"

Darah merah kehitaman melantai dengan cepatnya. Dia merintih dan memberontak, mencoba meloloskan diri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat retaknya tulang-belulangnya. Darah lagi di malam Halloween.

"Arghh … Dasar … Sialan!"

BUAGH!

"GYAAA!" dia semakin menjerit kesakitan ketika kau memukulnya dengan benda baru. Dari laci meja yang menjadi tempat diletakkannya pisau tersebut, kau menemukan palu. Lalu palu itu, sekarang sudah menjadi 'senjata'-mu.

'Tak tanggung-tanggung, kau memukulkan palu tersebut tepat di perutnya. Mengoyak organ dalamnya. Meng_hancur-leburkan_nya. "Hukuman pantas bagi ORANG MUNAFIK!"

BUAGH!

"AAAHHH!" dia sudah benar-benar tidak berkutik lagi. Kau berhasil menghancurkan organ dalam perutnya. Buraian usus layaknya tali lembek keluar dari perutnya, sehingga membuat sang empunya pun sangat syok. "Uhuk, uhuk! UHUK!"

Bagai menembak dua burung dalam satu batu, efek lain yang ditimbulkan oleh pukulan kerasmu adalah, dia terbatuk darah dan memuntahkannya juga. Darah merah kehitaman.

"Tempat yang cocok bagi seorang pengkhianat bagimu adalah …," kau kembali berkata. Kau masih belum melepaskan palu tersebut. "Kautahu?"

TRAK! TRAK! TRAK!

"AARRGGHH! HENTIKAAAN …!" kau kembali memukul dia, tapi berbeda tempat lagi. Kau memukulnya di pelipis kanannya, dengan liar. "MATI KAU, SHUN KAKEI! MATIII …!"

"GRAAHH! ARGGHHH! GYAAA …!" dengan menahan rasa sakit di pelipis, seiring dengan meremuknya bagian itu dan bola mata kanannya yang dirasa akan lepas dari rongganya, dia menjerit lagi, "Kau sendiri … DASAR PEREMPUAN BIADAP!"

TRAK! TRAK! TRAK!

Sebenarnya, siapakah yang salah? Silakan pikirkan sendiri, antara kau atau dia. Tapi, kau tidak mau tahu. Kau hanya ingin dia mati. Mati, ke tempat yang seharusnya.

TRAK!

CLAK!

"GYAAA …! ARRGHHH …! MATAKU …!" dia menjerit sangat keras. Seperti serigala yang melolong di tengah malam. Kau berhasil, kau berhasil melepaskan bola mata beriris _diamond-_nya itu keluar dari rongganya.

Lautan darah menjadi saksi bisu balas dendammu karena janji yang tidak ditepatinya. Kau merasa satu hal yang kurang, hanya sedikit. Sedikit.

Lalu, kau pun menemukannya.

TRAK! TRAK! TRAK!

Kali ini, kau memukul bagian keningnya. Dia yang nyawanya sudah 'setengah' hanya bisa mendesah menjerit menahan sakit. Menelan keadaan yang nelangsa. Bagai rakyat jelata.

"Tempat yang tepat bagi pengkhianat sepertimu adalah, PERGI SAJA KE NERAKA …!"

Hingga pada pukulan kedelapan, karena kau sangat keras memukul, 'sesuatu' itu seperti halnya buraian usus tadi pun keluar, tapi lain halnya dengan usus. Kali ini, bentuknya lebih kecil dan lebih lembek. Berwarna merah yang sangat muda. Otak.

Dia tidak berkutik lagi. Tidak bergeming barang menggerakkan jarinya. Hingga satu yang bisa disimpulkan …

Shun Kakei hanya sebuah nama, di tanganmu.

Oleh seorang Maki Shibuya.

**.::..::.**

_00.00 p.m._

Pukul dua belas malam tepat, di malam Halloween tersuram dalam hidupmu, kau memandangi mayatnya. Kau sendiri tidak menyadari, pembalasan dendammu berlangsung lama. Sehingga hasil akhir menjadi lautan darah amis.

Kau menatap dengan miris. Dia sudah lagi 'tak bernyawa. Semuanya sudah kaurenggut, benar, 'kan?

Janji, janji, janji.

Janji itu penting.

'_Jangan lupakan janji kita, kita akan 'bersenang-senang' besok. Datang ke apartmenku, Shibuya.'_

Lalu, apalah janji sekarang? Semuanya hancur, begitu, 'kan?

Bagaimana dengan malam Halloween-mu? Bagaimana dengan acaramu? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?

Berantakan, bukan?

Hancur, bukan?

Hilang, bukan?

Seperti gambar indah yang hanya berupa fatamorgana. Seperti rasa bahagia yang hanya terbingkai utopia.

Kau merasa marah. Kau merasa kecewa. Kau merasa hancur. Semuanya … semuanya hanya ada di dalam kepuasan semu. Dia yang bersama gadis lain hanya kepuasan semu, dan kau sendiri, pembalasan dendammu pun hanya kepuasan semu.

Lalu, bagaimana?

"Shun …," kau bergumam kecil. Mulai bermonolog dalam hatimu. "Rasa sakitnya mati tadi seberapa besar?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang benar saja, kau hanya bermonolog. Rasanya seram jika ada yang menjawabnya.

_Wuushhh …._

Angin musim gugur menerpa punggungmu yang membelakangi jendela. Jendela kaca itu terbuka, sedari tadi. Mengantarkan kebekuan dan suatu … hasrat baru.

Kau dan dia. Janji. Khianat. Kau hidup dan dia mati.

Kau mengangkat pisau tersebut. Mengkilap tertimpa cahaya remang. Kau menghela napas, lalu menghembuskannya. "Andai saja, walaupun … apapun yang terjadi, kau masih kucintai, Shun."

Angin semakin menerpamu dengan keras. Menggerakkan rambut cokelat terangmu, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Dan hasrat itu … baru dan semakin merayap.

"_Aishitteru, _Shun. Tapi, aku juga akan menepati janjimu. Aku akan menyusulmu ke neraka …."

_CLASH!__ CLASH! CLASH!_

_JLEB!_

_CRAT!_

_._

_._

_._

_BRUKH!_

**.::..::.**

**The End**

**.::..::.**

Horeee! Kelaaar! Woy readers! Kelaaar! XDD *tari hula-hula*

Maksa ya? Masalah yang bikin daku berdilema(?), gory-nya nggak kerasa dan ending-nya itu lhooo …. *nyuksruk ke kasur*

Ada yang ripiew di FF daku sebelumnya ya? OwO

Thanks to **hana-chan kirei, Lightning Revenant ( dibalas di acc. aslinya ), Matsura Akimoto, (no name), **dan **Shuzuki Honoda**. Makasih feedback-nya~ =w=d. Kalo ndak ada ... ndak sempet ._. MAAP!

* * *

><p>Yang ndak punya account:<p>

**(no name)**:

Hidih, lagi-lagi ndak ada nama ._.

YOO~ Padahal sih, ndak usah dibales juga udah bisa dibales ... –A-

Thanks ripiew-nya~ :3

* * *

><p>Readers: woy! Cepetan tutup ini fic dan bacotan gak jelas punya elo!<p>

Heh, yang master siapa?

Readers: kita! Pelanggan adalah raja!

Tapi kalian bukan pelanggaaan, dodooool ….! XP

Readers: serah kita dong! Hayoudah, elo cepet tutup fic ini dan jangan muncul lagi! It is an order!

YES I'LL DO, MY LORD, YOUR MAJESTY, YOUR HIGHNESS …! Huhuhu …. T_T

Woy, yang lain, ripiewnya minta dong! Sekalian vote dari kalian juga! Hayooo~ awas gak ripiew! RIPIEW lho! *digorok readers*

**REVIEW CONCRIT, COME ON! XDD**

**Readers: *deathglare***

**Yes, my lord … T_T**


End file.
